Imprisoned
by SGsVamp
Summary: Single scene drabble. SG-1 capture Angel.


A.N - Just a single scene that I wrote ages ago. I have no idea where to go with this, but I liked it so thought I would share. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Imprisoned **

"I'm not an alien," Angel shouted at the tall grey haired Colonel as he turned away from his captive to another man who had just entered the holding room pushing his rounded glasses up his nose.

"That's what all the bumpy headed aliens say," he replied casually as he strode across the featureless room away from Angel.

"What bumpy headed aliens would they be Jack?" the younger man asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He eyed him over the top of his glasses, his hands hidden deep in the pockets of the olive green BDU that the pair of them seemed to be wearing. He kept his voice low, clearly trying not to be overheard.

If Angel had been human he would have succeeded.

"The Klingon maybe?" he shot the older man - Jack - with a look that was so mocking it reminded Angel of Cordy.

"Daniel!"

"Jack think about it. He was found on earth and look, look at the way he's dressed." Daniel insisted, pointing unnecessarily at the man behind the bars.

Angel watched as both men looked over their shoulders at him and resisted the urge to follow their gaze down. He didn't need to look to know what he was wearing. Black boots, black jeans, charcoal grey sweater, black duster. He didn't see what point this, Daniel, was trying to make.

Clearly neither did Jack.

"Maybe he's depressed." the Colonel suggested with a lopsided shrug.

Daniel left out a frustrated sigh, one that gave Angel the impression that this was not the first time the two of them had disagreed on a subject... probably an often occurrence if the expressions they both wore were anything to go by.

"That's neither here nor there, my point is it's clothing clearly from Earth. When was the last time you saw an alien dressed like that?"

"Daniel, that guy was shot six times and still needed to be zatted, _twice, _to bring him down. When was the last time you saw someone get up after being hit by two, count them, two Zat blasts?" Jack said hotly, raising his first two digits to emphasise his point.

"Clearly he's not human,"

"Ya think!"

Daniel continued ignoring the interruption. "I'm not arguing with that, my point is; not human doesn't automatically equal alien."

"So what is he then?"

"I have no idea."

"Look," Jack said, clearly losing his patience, "we followed the Goa'uld to that location and we found…him! Charging in like Lancelot having a bad reaction to some freaky contacts with that big honkin' sword."

'_Goa'uld_', Angel rolled the word around his head. He hadn't heard that name before. They must be talking about the demon with the glowing eyes that Cordy saw in her vision. They must be common around here. Common enough for the military to have named them by the looks of things. Strange, he had heard of them, or come across them before and they didn't appear to be in any of Wesley's book either. He needed information about this demon and clearly these guys had some. All he needed to do was play it smart and keep his ears open.

"You got a better explanation, I'm all ears."

Daniel held aloft his right index finger, his lips pursed thoughtfully.

'_Uh oh', _Jack thought, '_this was classic; 'Daniel is about to launch into a long winded rant that I'm only going to understand about half of', pose.' _He needed to think of something, and quick before the Archaeologist got started.

"Throughout the ages-"

'_Doh, too late'_

"-there's been many different sightings of 'otherworldly'" he made the speech marks, bunny ears with his fingers. "activity, but the term alien only came in around the-"

"Daniel," Jack interrupted, "is this going to take long? Do I have time to go on vacation? Solve world hunger?…Be knocked unconscious?" the Colonel added the latter under his breath, but it was clear by the way Daniel forced his hands onto his hips and that exasperated expression he wore that he had heard every word.

"Just give me the short version," Jack pleaded.

"Mythology," Daniel dragged the word out as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, holding his hands up and wide apart as if he was presenting the word to the Colonel as a gift. He stared at Jack, wide eyes unblinking, awaiting his response.

"First syllable 'myth'!" came the older mans reply, causing Daniel to sigh and drop his head till his chin rested on his chest.

"Mythology is one of the primary motivation for cultural development."

"Look maybe he's not Goa'uld, but if that guys not some sort of alien I'll eat my shorts."

Angel laughed aloud. The term 'alien' was being thrown around often enough, possibly that's what they thought the demons of this world truly were. Yet this 'Jack' refused to even consider the prospect of mythological creature existed.

Angel wondered exactly who these guys were. At first he had thought that possibly the government had started a new branch of the initiative. He knew it'd been wishful thinking to think that they would have learnt from their mistakes. Yet the more he witnessed of the pairs banter going back and forth, the more he started to doubt his first assumptions.

Firstly the two of them should be referring to each other by their rank, yet these two were on a first name basis. He guessed that this 'Jack' was the commanding Officer judging by the way 'Daniel' seemed to be asking permission for something (although what exactly was still something of a mystery). If they had been military the younger man would be guilty of insubordination for the way he spoke to his commanding officer.

They acted more like an old married couple.

Secondly those weapons they had used on him. 'Zats', they had called them. Best guess it was some kind of taser, like the blasters he had seen the initiative soldiers carry. But it was such an odd design for a military weapon, shaped more like a snake ready to strike than a gun. That had hurt, the second time a lot more than the first. An electric charge like that would no doubt have killed him, had he been human. Being a vampire it had only temporarily stunned him. Of course that was how he had ended up in this situation.

"Something funny there, Chuckles?" Jack asked turning his attention back to Angel.

Angel merely glowered at him.

"Jack?"

"Fine," Jack conceded, making a sweeping motion with his arm. Opening up the floor to Daniel. "It's all yours."

The younger man approached the bars.

"Hello I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson," he said, as he held out his hand in greeting, through the laser beams so Angel could reach it.

Angel hesitated. He didn't want to give these people anything on him, but he needed to give them something in order to keep them talking.

"Angel." he said simply, with a nod, not shaking the hand that Daniel had offered.

"Angel?…" Jack prompted.

"Just Angel."

"Like Madonna?" Jack questioned.

"Jack." Daniel's tone was warning.

But Jack continued anyway. "Or Cher?"

"Jack!" Daniel's second attempt actually managed to silence the persistent Colonel and he held up his hands and stepped back. A visual demonstration that he was butting out of the conversation.

Daniel turned back to the imprisoned man. There was something about the level of concentration that he was wearing that made Daniel feel a little uneasy. It was almost predatory. He was about to speak but was once again interrupted, this time however it was by Angel.

"You're not military." His tone was strong, there was no doubt in this mans mind.

"No, no I'm not. I'm an archaeologist."

"And what exactly would an archaeologist be doing working under a mountain in a military base, Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, right now I'm talking to you." Daniel replied trying to keep his voice from jumping.

"What is a Goa'uld?"

This wasn't going the way Daniel had hoped and he turned to Jack, both men wore matching shocked expression.

Angel continued. "How many are there? What do they want? Any abilities I should know about? Most importantly how do I kill it?"

Jack grabbed Daniel roughly by the shoulder and pulled him to the back of the room.

"Okay, how is it possible that he knows about the Goa'uld?" he asked in a hushed whisper, his voice so low that Daniel had to concentrate on reading his lips to fully understand what Jack was saying.

"I have no idea." Daniel mused, keeping his volume just as quiet. "He couldn't possible have heard us."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Angel's deep voice made them both jump.

"Oh God," Daniel murmured.

Jack turned his attention to his young friend. "Oh God, what?

"It all makes sense. I don't know why I didn't see it before. All myth's are based in fact, but I just never thought that-"

"What?!" Jack repeated, irritably.

But Daniel continued his speeded speech, to no one but himself.

"All the facts are there, I just had to see them. The face transformation, the teeth, the hypnotic presence, the strength, the speed, the clothes, everything."

"Are you saying that... what are you saying?"

"I mean, there's mentions and myths spanning hundreds of years, but I assumed it was stories, created to comfort those unwilling to believe that people can be evil too, so they make up demon and monsters to blame it on."

"Daniel, if I have to say 'what' one more time, so help me, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"He's a vampire, Jack" Daniel said finally, causing both Angel and Jack to gawp at him in shock. Jack because he couldn't believe that Daniel would suggest the stupid premises of vampire actually existing and Angel because he couldn't believe that he had figured it out.

"It all adds up. Look," Daniel said, excitedly pointing to the chrome table top in front of Angel.

Jack frowned confused, but looked anyway. Then, frowned harder.

"There's nothing there."

"Exactly!" Daniel exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Daniel when was your last psych evaluation?"

"There's no reflection Jack."


End file.
